remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pocket Monsters
Not to be confused with the 2007 motion picture. The Pocket Monsters is a 1978 low-budget 3-D film directed by George Lucas and produced by his company, Lucasfilm Ltd. Clint Eastwood has a starring role, and future Guns N Roses member Izzy Stradlin (credited as Jeffrey Isbelle) portrays the protagonist. Plot The film begins when two rival greasers, Hank Stradlin (Jeffrey Isbelle) and Michael Freed (Lee Ving), along with their motorcycle gangs, the Bells (Hank's gang) and the Fear (Michael's gang) clash. Officer Jenny (Sylvia Kristel) breaks the two gangs up, and Professor Remo Freed (Clint Eastwood) has to bail both Hank and Michael out of jail. After a hearing, no charges are pressed. Professor Freed tells both Hank and Michael about his dream to record all the data about 50 creatures known as Pocket Monsters. However, he's too old, so he places the job on both Hank and Michael's hands, and they agree to the task. Professor Freed gives both of them a Shock Mouse and sends them on their way. After collecting 50 Pocket Monsters, Hank gets worn out from all that fighting and is rushed to a nearby hospital. There, he learns that he can expect to be released the very next day and meets the cute head nurse, Nurse Joy (Olivia Newton John). Officer Jenny visits Hank and tells him to expect to see her cousins, also named Jenny, in the Lafayette vicinity. "The same", she says, "goes for Nurse Joy here, though in her case all her cousins are named Joy." Upon being released from the hospital, Hank rides his motorcycle, which had been kept with the ambulances for safety reasons, to Professor Freed's laboratory. Not only does he see Professor Freed and his son Michael there but also a young woman named Michelle Ledger (Olivia Hussey). Ledger tells both Hank and Michael about the Pokémon League: to become the new Pokémon Master, they have to beat the three gym leaders, who will give them badges for winning, and the current Pokémon Master, an Indianapolis engineer named Benjamin Cortez (Gene Hackman). Ledger offers to accompany Hank, who agrees to let her tag along. As Hank, Michael, and Ledger leave, they fail to realize that a mysterious man named Enrico Maria Cardione (Don Johnson) is watching them and starts to follow them. On the way, Hank and Ledger come across a lone biker named Rocky Reese (Michael Biehn), who reveals that someone from his gang, the Rockets, is following them to steal Hank's Shcok Mouse. Cardione jumps them at that very minute, calls Reese a traitor to his gang, and would've taken off with Shock Mouse had it not zapped him. Hank, Reese, and Ledger take the opportunity to escape. Cardione curses them as he watches them leave. Reese informs Hank and Ledger about his gang and warns them, "He'll be back." Cast The following is in credits order. *'Clint Eastwood' as Professor Remo Freed *'Jeffrey Isbelle' as Hank Stradlin *'Lee Ving' as Michael Freed *'Sylvia Kristel' as Officer Jenny *'Olivia Newton-John' as Nurse Joy *'Arnold Schwarzenegger' as Lt. Ostrum *'Bonnie Bedelia' as Erica Edminston *'Sonny Chiba' as Yoshitaki Matsumoto *'Michael Biehn' as Rocky Reese *'Olivia Hussey' as Michelle Ledger *'Don Johnson' as Enrico Maria Cardione *'Gene Hackman' as Benjamin Cortez Trivia *Both Izzy Stradlin and Michael Biehn had to cross-dress in one scene, a fact that didn't please Stradlin one bit. He did, though, admit that Biehn looked kinda cute dressed like a girl. *Some of Arnold Schwarzenegger's prank calls use soundboards from this film. *A young Robert Patrick makes a cameo appearence as one of Hank's bike gang friends at the beginning of the film. *The film will be shown in theatres for one night only in June 2009 via Fathom Events. Once again, the film will be shown in 3-D. Release See also: The Pocket Monsters home video releases The film was released with little fanfare on February 3, 1978. It was originally rated R due to Hank Stradlin's line "Are you ready to f**kng rumble?" before the battle in Lt. Ostrum's gym but was re-rated PG on appeal. An alternate version of the line replaced "f**king rumble" with "rock and rumble" and was used on TV airings as well as the 1998 theatrical re-release, which was rated PG for fantasy violence and some language. The film was released on home video in 1978, 1980, 1985, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1998, 1999, and 2009. The film was released on BluRay in September of 2008. List of home video releases *Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment Betamax/VHS release (1978) *Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment Betamax/VHS release (1980) *RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Betamax/CED/VHS release (1985) *International Video Entertainment Betamax/LaserDisc/VHS release (1988) *International Video Entertainment VHS/EP release (1989) *Avid Home Entertainment VHS/EP release (1990) *Live Entertainment VHS/DVD release (1998) *Pioneer Entertainment LaserDisc/VHS/DVD release (1999) *C2 Pictures Home Video BluRay release (2008) *C2 Pictures Home Video (in association with Universal Studios Home Entertainment) VHS/DVD release (2009) Category:Screens Category:Films Category:3-D films